kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Winter
Masked Rider Winter is a rider from the future, taking place in 2089. He is a 19 year old boy who forgot his name and past, only remembering his time spent as the Genius Soldier known as Winter. Receiving first-hand help from the elusive and rare Philip who developed and improved the W driver from the past. Starting from small scale battles and investigations, Winter later has to fight his way through multi-dimensional threats while also helping in the ongoing war between the countries on Earth. History Currently unknown. Only history confirmed is that his codename is Winter and is apparently a natural Genius in battle, even with his amnesia. He has a reputation for being ruthless and to be nigh invincible in combat, to the confusion of the Amnesia'd Winter. Forms The forms and changes of Winter and his belts. Note: These statistics are the bare minimum in power during Winter's most calmest state. His stats dramatically increase if he fights with emotion, the memories able to draw on more power due to the increase of willpower. For this reason is why sometimes FangJoker would be superior in attacking than CycloneJokerXtreme. - Cyclone Metal= Cyclone Metal "Cyclone, Metal! (Technical guitar to metallic synth)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 10.5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 21 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.3 sec. - Cyclone Trigger= Cyclone Trigger "Cyclone, Trigger! (Technical guitar to rock guitar riffs)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 5.1 tons *'Kicking Power:' 14 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.0 sec. }} - Heat= - Heat Metal= Heat Metal "Heat, Metal! (Rock & roll guitar music to metallic synth)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 18 tons *'Kicking Power:' 27 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.7 sec. - Heat Trigger= Heat Trigger "Heat, Trigger! (Rock & roll guitar music to rock guitar riffs)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 9 tons *'Kicking Power:' 12 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.7 sec. }} - Luna= - Luna Metal= Luna Metal "Luna, Metal! (Ominous glowing sound to metallic synths)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 12 tons *'Kicking Power:' 15 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.4 sec. - Luna Trigger= Luna Trigger "Luna, Trigger! (Ominous glowing sound to rock guitar riffs)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 10.5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 13.5 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.25 sec. }} - Fang= - Fang Metal= Fang Metal "Fang, Metal! (Heavy metal guitar riffs to Metallic Synth)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 33.6 tons *'Kicking Power:' 41.6 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 3.0 sec. - Fang Trigger= Fang Trigger "Fang, Trigger! (Heavy metal guitar riffs to rock guitar riffs)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 22 tons *'Kicking Power:' 38.2 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 2.5 sec. }} - Xtreme= "Xtreme! (Turbine whirring sound to epic orchestra)" ―Transformation announcement The Xtreme forms are achieved by the Xtreme memory, allowing the memories to be absorbed by it. Except for a change in colour, there is no change in the transformation music. Another universal ability is to be able to charge attacks up to five times its normal parameters. This concept was first used in the final battle of W. However, Xtreme cannot always be used as Philip requires it to maximize his study and research, leaving Winter with his lesser options. - Heat Metal Xtreme= Heat Metal Xtreme Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 150 tons *'Kicking Power:' 185 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 2.2 sec. - Luna Trigger Xtreme= Luna Trigger Xtreme Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 48 tons *'Kicking Power:' 73.5 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 2.0 sec. - Fang Xtreme= Fang Xtreme "Xtreme! Fang! Ultimate Hunta~ar! (Epic Orchestra turns into Heavy Metal before turning to Triumphant Roar)"' - Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 230.5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 245.5 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 1.5 sec. }} - Gold Xtreme= By absorbing certain elements or simply getting excess energy by an emotional upheaval, the crystal server turns golden which maximizes gaia memory's powers. However, due to the amount of pure energy, this is at first very taxing on the user. - Heat Metal G Xtreme= Heat Metal G Xtreme Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 250 tons *'Kicking Power:' 265 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 1.85 sec. *'Flight Speed:' At least Mach 45, Theoretically no limit - Luna Trigger G Xtreme= Luna Trigger G Xtreme Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 55 tons *'Kicking Power:' 85 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 1.5 sec. *'Flight Speed:' At least Mach 50, Theoretically no limit - Fang G Xtreme= Fang G Xtreme "Golden Fang! Extinction Hunt~aar!!! (Triumphant Orchestra and Roars)"' - Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 500 tons *'Kicking Power:' 662.55 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 0.62 sec. *'Flight Speed:' At least Mach 150, Theoretically no limit }} }} - Lost Driver= By utilizing the Lost Driver of a retired Rider, Winter is capable of using only one Gaia Memory when he is only limited to one memory. Rarely used due to the W driver not actually needing Philip to help pilot. - Fang= Fang "FANG! (Triumphant drums to Heavy Metal)" - Transformation Announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8.5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 2.75 sec. Especially dangerous as it is without another stable memory to stabilize its feral power. }} }} Trivia * The tabbers is rebuilt off of several people's and my own Neo Mebius page to work and not bug out * Akreious has not found out how to make this work for 2 hours straight Category:Akreious Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity